Confidence
by 17stepsdown
Summary: I knew it from the moment I first entered the academy. Chojuro...that was me, the quiet kid who didn't speak out too much and fumbled with my words. In Kirigakure, we were taught to be prepared to kill when it was necessary at a moments notice. Lacking confidence I...I didn't know what to think about it. Even now, I'm still shaky on what those words are supposed to mean.


**Chapter 1 **

"_The more confident you are, the stronger the strike. I had to cut him down anyway..." - Chojuro_

**Tentative First Steps**

It's today.

I glanced at the clock and listened silently as the seconds ticked away. I stared for a full minute before turning back to my breakfast: a steaming bowl of rice. The curtains were open, letting in whatever dim light could get through the thick morning fog. The kitchen appeared grey, I have to admit that there's not a lot of colour in my home. I don't go out too much...guess that's why I don't have a lot of bought items.

Sighing, I picked up my bowl and chopsticks. Classes wouldn't start until another hour, might as well eat up while I can.

~0~

I slipped on my ninja shoes, shifting my feet to get comfortable before standing up at the entrance of my home. I made a quick rundown of things I needed to do before going to the academy, just to make sure that I didn't forget anything. I hate forgetting things, makes me feel like more of an idiot than I am.

"Well, everything's done. Guess I'll go now." I murmured to myself quietly.

Looking to my right, I saw my sword leaning on the wall next to the door. It was grey, the kind of grey of the typical katana that everyone got. Grabbing my sword, I fixed it to my back. I'll be needing it today, more than any other weapon.

* * *

><p>"Chojuro!"<p>

"Here, sir."

The teacher's head skimmed the class, fixing itself on me before gazing back to his clip board, checking me off as present.

Pretty quiet today, no one was even whispering or slouching in their seats. I guess it's because graduation is today, the final exam before we can become genin. I can tell, everyone looks tense, not a single smile in the space around me. The teacher is calling out names, the sooner or later, we'll be getting to that test.

"Suigetsu Hozuki!" The instructor paused and waited. A few moments passed before some eyes began wandering the room, I assumed they were either bored or looking for...

"Suigetsu Hozuki! Where is Suigetsu Hozuki!"

_SLAM_

Heads snapped towards the door, fixing upon a white haired boy with toothy grin. Clothes slightly crooked and folded in a few areas, he looked like a mess. Casually, he strolled in and took a seat in the back. A loud thunk was heard as his sword's scabbard hit the hard wooden floor, leaving a dead silence as both sensei and student made eye contact.

Raising his hand, he spoke. "Present."

The teacher glowered, furrowing his eyebrows at the white haired kid across the classroom.

"You're late, and on exam day too."

I lowered my head, intimidated. Good thing I wasn't on the one being reprimanded. The instructors at this academy certainly weren't the nicest of people, I usually try my best to stay out of trouble.

"Sorry, sorry."

The teacher huffed, giving Suigetsu a dismissive look before continuing.

Frightened stares were directed towards Suigetsu, I could see it. Though nobody actually turned their heads, I could see their pupils drifting towards the back of the class, probably towards him. They had good reason to look so scared, after all, Suigetsu had the highest score when it came to his weaponry skills.

I gulped as the katana's sheath gleamed. I'd have no chance against him.

"Alright."

_BANG_

I flinched. I wasn't the only one, nobody expected Sensei- who was usually predictable- to take a thick book and slam the table. My heart beat sped up, I felt my nerves tighten as I forced myself to sit still.

Exam day was something to be dreaded, I knew some stories from parents...about the method of graduation before the fifth Mizukage came along. I've never seen her before, but apparently she changed the method of graduation towards something more humane. From what I heard -before she came along- students like us were forced to fight and kill each other, and only the surviving ones would pass.

I felt a pang of fear; those stories...

It wasn't like I had any friends here, but it didn't mean I felt eager about killing any of my classmates. I guess that's why the jounin and chunin are so stiff...to be honest, I just thought they were mean before.

"As you all know, today is the day you will all take the graduation exam. In a few minutes, we'll distribute papers with the name of an academy room. The exam is simple, you'll be assigned an instructor who will assign you a partner. You're partner will be your opponent and if you defeat them in battle, you'll graduate to genin rank. Be defeated and you'll be sent back to the academy for another year. Is that clear?"

A short but loud hum reverberated around the classroom, indicating that everyone had agreed. Soon enough, Sensei had taken out a list and started to assign rooms.

I felt my stomach churn. Am I really ready for this?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, yeah, I know I have other fanfics to do, but seeing Chojuro as the sixth Mizukage in Chapter 700 really gave me the inspiration to continue this fic. I really like Chojuro as a character, and I'm really happy that he gets a good spot at the top at the end of the Naruto series. **

**I've always been interested in village's other than Konoha and Suna. Deidara's cool and so is Sasori but I just feel that Kirigakure -and extended, Chojuro- are rather underappreciated. Of course, not that I've found too many fanfics starring in Kumogakure either.**

**Nice to meet you! I hope you'll enjoy this 5-8 chapter fanfic! Review if you'd like!**


End file.
